Nevada
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: Solo deseo caminar contigo ésta noche.


Disclaimer: LWA no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

**Nevada**

En mis vagos recuerdos, de todos esos momentos que vivimos, a veces me llega la melancolía, porque son tan importantes para mí, como no te puedes imaginar. Lo que siento por ti, es tan cálido, tan puro, tan brillante, destella en millares de luces y explota, al igual que la magia de Chariot en aquella noche de luna.

Era una noche virginal, la nieve caía por primera vez ese invierno, cubriéndolo todo a su paso, aun así te arrastré conmigo, quería que viéramos juntas el bello panorama, como es de ser, te negaste solo de proponerlo, aun así, caminaste a mi lado, y aunque en aquel lugar los árboles habían votado todas sus hojas, eran adornados por mantos blancos a lo largo de todas sus ramas, tu aliento se mezclaba con el frío dejando el vaho a su paso.

Caminamos un pequeño tramo, tomadas de las manos, por sobre los guantes me sujetabas, y a pesar de ello lograba sentir tu calidez. Tu bufanda y tu gorro blanco realzaban tus ojos, como dos brillantes luceros, del cielo caían infinitos copos de nieve, pero tú eras mi guía, abrías camino con la magia, dejando atrás la huella de nuestro sendero.

_-Diana…- te llamé suave._

Detuviste tus pasos ante mi llamado, tu mirada me enfocó, y en tu rostro dibujaste una tenue pero hermosa sonrisa, tan delicada y refinada, casi me dejas sin aliento.

_-¿Si Akko?- no comprendía por qué, pero agradecía tu entera calma, y la mía, cosa rara por supuesto, para poder apreciarte sin nada que se interpusiera._

Mi corazón se desbocaba ante tu visión, eres una mujer tan bella, de tantas maneras, por dentro y por fuera, eres perfecta, no porque no poseas defectos, sino porque eres capaz de brindar tu cariño incondicional a todo lo que amas ¿Por qué sabes? Me gusta la Diana que se abochorna por mis tonterías, que le avergüenza no conocer de tecnologías, y que se enfada conmigo cuando meto la mata, incluso en esa forma, me pareces la mujer más bella del mundo, sé que no te soy indiferente.

_-Sabes, quería contarte algo...- dije ensanchando mi sonrisa._

_-Adelante, tu puedes decirme lo que quieras Akko, siempre estaré para escucharte- Tu voz me encandila al son de tus palabras. _

_-De alguna manera, entiendo que no nos llevásemos bien al conocernos. En Japón, la gente es demasiado seria, al principio yo también era así, seguía la norma, porque eso es lo que me dijeron mis padres que hiciera. Pero sabes, eso me parecía muy triste, por eso un día, incluso si no tenía una razón, quise sonreir, decidí sonreírle a quien me viera, no siempre me devolvían la sonrisa, pero quien sí lo hizo, incluso me agradecía, y gracias a ello tuve muchos amigos. Nunca he sido tan buena estudiante, ni entre las escuelas normales, mi único deseo era seguir mi sueño, y bueno, así es como me conociste siendo como soy. Pensaba, que si a lo mejor hubiera hecho caso a mis padres, fuera una persona más seria y más responsable, como muchos japoneses, como muchos quieren que sea, puede que nos hubiéramos llevado mejor, en lugar de atravesar tanto conflicto._

Sin darme cuenta nuestras miradas perdieron contacto, no sé por qué de repente pensé esas cosas, tuve cierta nostalgia al recordar las nevadas en Japón, y que a fin de cuentas, yo no soy lo que podría llamarse una japonesa modelo. Honestamente mi espíritu anhelaba cierta libertad, y porque no, riesgos y aventuras, como las que he tengo aquí en luna nova.

Sin soltar mi mano que ya sujetaba, con su otra mano enguantada, acarició despacio mi mejilla, regresándome a admirar su belleza nuevamente, ella sonreía, se acercó hasta quedar a un suspiro de distancia.

_-Yo creo que no puedo imaginarte siendo de otra forma- juntó nuestras frentes y prosiguió- Porque de ser así, te llamaría Atsuko en lugar de Akko, y aunque ambos son bellos nombres, la visión que tengo de quien eres, es la mejor que puedes tener, me gusta que seas alegre, decidida y cabezota, y sobre todo que nunca te rindas_. _No quiero imaginarte siendo una persona seria porque, de seguro no podría llamarte ni siquiera por tu nombre ¿Qué haría entonces?- Diana me rodeó por los hombros con su brazo- sentarme a tu lado a leer un libro, discutir listas académicas, ser ejemplares en nuestra clase ¿Y qué? Tu sincera sonrisa no me deslumbraría, tus risas no serían un bello canto, nuestros encuentros no serían afables porque estarías de acuerdo conmigo en todo, ¿Qué clase de mundo sería ese? De ser así, a lo mejor y no me hubiera enamorado de ti, Akko…- sus ojos me iluminaban como el claro de luna._

_-Diana…- no pude contenerme más y la abrace, ella me correspondió al instante- yo también te quiero, no tienes idea de cuánto…_

_-Te necesitaba en mi vida Akko, siendo como eres…una rebelde e insurrecta de las normas…- se rio por lo bajo._

_-Luego no vengas a quejarte eh- sonreír entre sus brazos era tan cálido. _

Nos quedamos un momento largo más de esa manera_._

_-Akko, pronto hará más frío, deberíamos volver ¿No crees? No quisiera que pescáramos un resfriado- comentaste terminando el momento, siempre siendo tan responsable._

_-Mmm, si hace más frío yo te calentaré- dije con voz ronca a modo de broma para abochornarla. _

Como pensé tuvo el efecto esperado, ese brillante sonrojo por sobre esa piel nívea era tan lindo.

-_Tú pequeña…- acercó nuestros rostros, y con el ceño fruncido, continuó con el juego que yo había iniciado- entonces deberás tomar la responsabilidad por ello…- dijo seria, yo sonreía, pero para mi sorpresa, Diana juntó nuestros labios. Cerré mis ojos segundos después, el tacto era tierno, me tomó por la cintura, mientras que poco a poco me dominaba en ese beso, casi de inmediato partí mis labios ante su petición de entrar, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en caricias sublimes, definitivamente el calor comenzaba a esparcirse en mi cuerpo, estaba segura de que el sonrojo cubría mis mejías hasta mis orejas, sin importar lo que hiciera Diana era tan amable, imponía su fuerza pero no me lastimaba. Debido a que debíamos respirar nuevamente, tuvimos que cortar el beso. Sus ojos me miraban tan penetrantemente._

_-¿Y? ¿Logré calentarte?- era imposible borrar mi socarrona sonrisa._

_-No lo digas de ese modo…- sus ojos se desviaron a cualquier otra parte que no fuera yo- pero luego no vayas a arrepentirte ¿eh? Serás solo mi calentador personal._

_-¡Yorokonde!- ahora fue mi turno de colmar de besos a mi adorada princesa._

.

.

.

.

**Nota: **Que la magia destelle en sus corazones.


End file.
